


【駝雲】腹黑羊駝先生的惡趣味

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Relationships: Jung Sewoon/Lim Youngmin, 駝雲





	【駝雲】腹黑羊駝先生的惡趣味

鄭世雲是被經紀人的奪命連環call給吵醒的。

迷迷糊糊地接起了電話，那邊的經紀人一聽到他接了電話便咆哮了起來，罵罵咧咧地說著要遲到了的字眼，鄭世雲瞬間被嚇醒，掛掉電話，匆匆忙忙爬起来，衝進洗手間用九秒九的速度洗漱。

昨晚經歷過“狂風暴雨”的鄭世雲正一絲不掛，站在洗漱臺前快速刷牙，漱好口吐掉口中的泡沫，抬起頭看了看鏡子裡的自己，裸露的肌膚青一片紫一片，還被種了不少“草莓”，捶了捶酸痛的腰，還有那個難以啟齒的地方現在仍很疼……

鄭世雲不禁埋怨起林煐岷來，明明知道今天要一起錄星座live，昨晚突然跑上來，不由分說把自己推倒在床上，還做得那麼過分，理由是“解相思之苦”， （’へ’）切~~，明明今天就可以見面了，分明是林煐岷這隻色狼色心起(´_ゝ`)。

鄭世雲嘴上雖埋怨著，可心裡還是甜滋滋的，畢竟自從YDPP活動完結後，林煐岷要忙MXM的行程，自己則要忙音樂劇和回歸的事情，兩人已經很久沒見面了，訊息聯絡到不少，可還是不夠……哼(๑•ૅω•´๑)，我才不承認是我想他了，鄭世雲又傲嬌了。

雖然昨晚被做昏過去了，但鄭世雲依稀記得林煐岷好像有幫他處理乾淨，清爽的身體沒有一絲黏糊糊的感覺也證明了一切，有鑒於快要遲到的關係，鄭世雲不打算再洗澡了，匆匆穿好衣服就出門，全然沒有察覺某些地方怪怪的。

要是鄭世雲知道接下來發生的事情的話，打死他也要先洗個澡檢查一下(ﾟ皿ﾟﾒ)。

鄭世雲到了樓下，看到正在等待的保姆車，還有站在車門前生氣又著急的經紀人，鄭世雲立刻擺出個無辜表情，誠懇的道個歉，經紀人看著鄭世雲的黑眼圈，也沒多說什麼，只叫鄭世雲趕緊上車，好好睡個覺，到了再叫他，覺得理虧的鄭世雲只好乖乖聽話，不過他也真的太累了，一坐上車不一會兒就睡著了，只是……怎麼今天的車椅怪怪的？好像有什麼東西磕著自己？

“世雲XI，已經到了~”到達目的地的停車場，把車停好的經紀人轉頭看見鄭世雲還在睡，便伸手拍了拍鄭世雲叫醒他。

“呵嗯…”鄭世雲很快就醒來，伸了伸懶腰，還是朦朧的狀態下打開車門，下車還不忘回頭看了看車椅，誒？沒有東西啊~

“是漏了什麼東西嗎？”經紀人見他回頭東張西望便問道。

“不，沒事。”鄭世雲雖然覺得奇怪，但還是跟著經紀人走。

剛到達電梯口，鄭世雲就看到兩個熟悉的身影：活潑好動、關係很好的弟弟金東賢，以及昨晚把自己吃干抹凈的大色狼、自己愛著的戀人林煐岷。

“東東啊好久不見~”鄭世雲熱絡地跟金東賢打招呼，金東賢也不負眾望抱了抱鄭世雲，熱情地打招呼，“世雲哥好久不見啊~~”，成功獲得背後林煐岷吃醋的小眼神。

“還有我呢世雲尼？怎麼只跟東賢打招呼？”林煐岷哀怨的小眼神與委屈的小表情，加上略帶撒嬌的語氣，濃濃的醋味撲面而來。

“世雲哥比較疼我嘛~”金東賢不嫌事大，抱住鄭世雲的手收緊，結果引來林煐岷黑著一張臉、充滿醋味地將金東賢粗暴的拉開踢走，隨後換成滿臉笑意地看著鄭世雲。

東東：差別待遇阿這是(^_^メ)

“煐岷哥也......好久不見......”鄭世雲跟林煐岷對上眼一秒就紅著臉低下頭，那句“好久不見”說得有點小聲。那當然是鄭世雲心虛，他以為金東賢什麼都不知道，在金東賢面前裝跟林煐岷很久沒有見面。

當然鄭世雲並不承認他看著林煐岷的雙眼會讓他想起昨晚那些少兒不宜的畫面。

東東：真以為我什麼都不知道嗎？就你倆每次見面那充滿粉紅泡泡的畫面，就煐岷哥身上的不明抓痕和世雲哥後頸上的不明紅印，還有昨晚煐岷哥的徹夜未歸，想不知道也難！(=_=)

電梯剛好到了，一行人坐上去，鄭世雲正在跟金東賢談笑風生，林煐岷在一旁默不作聲，饒有興味地看著鄭世雲，接著把手伸進外套口袋裡，臉上笑容逐漸腹黑。

“那我們之後約個時間一起去看...啊～”鄭世雲正跟金東賢約一起去看電影，身體深處突然傳來酥酥麻麻的感覺，驚呼了一聲，接著腿一軟、身體往後倒，跌進了林煐岷的懷裡。

“世雲哥沒事吧？”金東賢關切地問。

“我沒事...滑倒了而已...”鄭世雲艱難的開口道。他也只能解釋是自己平地摔了，因為他感覺到了後庭傳來震動的感覺，他總不能告訴金東賢他是因為被體內的那個頂到前列腺的東西刺激到腿軟往後跌的吧？

鄭世雲此刻恍然大悟，怪不得從早上開始就覺得身體哪裡怪怪的，怪不得總覺得有東西磕著自己，原來是......想到這兒的鄭世雲扭頭怒瞪林煐岷，那無線跳蛋用腳趾頭想也知道是林煐岷塞進去的，肯定是昨晚趁著自己昏睡過去的時候放的，遙控器也肯定在林煐岷身上，鄭世雲想直接一拳打到林煐岷那燦爛得露出八顆牙齒的笑臉上。

鄭世雲用口形命令林煐岷關掉，林煐岷覺得可惜的噘了噘嘴，還是聽話的把手伸進外套口袋裡按遙控器的開關按鈕，鄭世雲感覺到後面的震動停了下來，這才站直身體，繼續怒瞪林煐岷。

電梯到了樓層，一行人出了電梯往休息室走，鄭世雲拉住林煐岷，向其他人打了個招呼，便扯走林煐岷躲進洗手間，鎖上門後把林煐岷推到牆壁，手掌撐著牆壁咚林煐岷，仰頭瞪著林煐岷，那霸氣的模樣著實嚇了林煐岷一大跳。

“林煐岷你到底在幹嘛？快給我把它拿出來！”鄭世雲難得的提高音調，還“哥”也不叫了，敬語也不用了，急急忙忙的想讓林煐岷趕快把跳蛋取出來。

可羊駝先生只覺得他波妞老婆氣紅了的臉很可愛，抓住正在生氣的波妞的手臂來個一百八十度轉身，反壁咚了鄭世雲，低頭在鄭世雲的耳邊，態度堅決地，“我不要！”

“取出來！”

“不要！”

“開什麼國際玩笑啊？待會兒還要錄影！”

“世雲尼不覺得很有情趣嗎？”

“你變態啊！”

“你這不是很清楚嘛～再者世雲尼你不是答應過我嗎？”

鄭世雲睜大雙眼、不可置信地看著林煐岷，他什麼時候答應的？鄭世雲不斷回想著，突然想起了什麼，臉色煞白，他記得之前林煐岷拿YouTube上一些視頻給他看，是一些情侶到街上，女的裡面帶著跳蛋或穿著跳蛋內褲，男的拿著遙控器在大街上隨機按下開關，看女方的反應，有些根本沒忍住直接在大街上達到高潮，那時的林煐岷一臉興奮地說“不如我們也試試～”，鄭世雲只當林煐岷是開玩笑，隨口就答應了，沒想到......

“煐岷哥～對不起嘛～我當時以為你是開玩笑的，要不今天就算了，下次！下次有機會再試！好不好嘛？”鄭世雲抓著林煐岷的手臂搖晃著陪笑道。自己挖的坑，哭著也要跳下去，鄭世雲只好妥協，只不過今天還有星座live錄製，可不能釀成放送事故，試試撒撒嬌看能不能萌混過關。

“可是...在節目中的話應該很有趣吧～”林煐岷歪頭想了想，然後掛上純良的笑容說出讓鄭世雲直冒冷汗的、魔鬼般的話。

excuse me？你認真的？鄭世雲從未想過他的羊駝先生會如此腹黑。

鄭世雲還來不及思考就被林煐岷拉出洗手間，回到休息室，金東賢已經畫好了妝在跟PD re稿，化妝師招呼林煐岷和鄭世雲過來化妝，林煐岷若無其事坐到椅子上，倒是鄭世雲戰戰兢兢的，生怕林煐岷突然按下開關，要是自己忍不住的話後果不堪設想。

直到正式錄製的時候，也沒什麼事發生，開頭song cover那一整段非常順利，三個人也聊了最近的狀況，聊得很開心，鄭世雲漸漸放鬆了警惕，心想林煐岷還是有分寸的，便放下心來繼續錄製。可鄭世雲還是低估了林煐岷腹黑和皮的程度，他只是覺得老婆唱歌那麼好聽不能被打擾，不代表後面的錄製會放過鄭世雲。

三人輪流講星座運程，剛開始還很順利，直到鄭世雲要開口講自己的雙子座的一週運程時，林煐岷悄悄按下了開關，跳蛋開始震動，不斷刺激著那點，鄭世雲大吸一口氣，吞了吞口水，才開始講述。

現在的狀況不就是那個什麼高潮閱讀嗎？鄭世雲盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來正常，不能讓其他人發現異狀，可總有一些氣音會跑出來。他想要無視掉那顆跳蛋，可強烈的震動不斷彰顯它的存在感，而且那跳蛋好死不死就卡在前列腺的位置，鄭世雲已經感覺到分身開始微微抬頭。好不容易念完，林煐岷關掉開關，若無其事地按著流程開口講話，鄭世雲趁機緩氣，裝作什麼事都沒發生的繼續流程。

鄭世雲這回不敢放鬆了，鬼知道林煐岷哪時候突然按下開關啊！趁別人不注意伸手捏了捏林煐岷手臂上的肉，示意林煐岷收斂，可林煐岷只是回了個大大的笑容，雙眼卻充滿腹黑與算計。

果不其然，在鄭世雲念下一個星座的時候故計重施，應該是說在每次到鄭世雲念星座運程時都做同樣的操作，在快要高潮時停下，剛緩了口氣又重新開始，這樣又開又關幾乎逼瘋鄭世雲。在念到了最後一個星座時，鄭世雲的狀態是：雙眼充滿水氣，臉頰微紅，額頭略有冷汗，雙腿夾緊，一副坐立不安的樣子。

有些工作人員已經發現不對勁，不過已經到了節目尾聲就不敢打草驚蛇，等到PD一聲cut才敢上前關心一下鄭世雲，鄭世雲不敢說實話，只好謊稱肚子不舒服，而林煐岷看自己好像欺負波妞欺負得太過分了，便主動請纓帶鄭世雲到洗手間，幫幫這隻被情慾折磨得夠嗆的小金魚。

把人帶到了洗手間，鎖上門，林煐岷一回頭就看見鄭世雲跌坐在廁板上喘息著，眼睛不忘憤怒的瞪著林煐岷，可看在林煐岷眼中那眼神嬌媚無比。

“林煐岷你個混蛋...”鄭世雲有氣無力地說。

“好好好，寶貝對不起，都是我的錯，你原諒我吧～沒有下次了～”林煐岷上前捧著鄭世雲的臉，直直地看著鄭世雲誠懇地道個歉，然後蜻蜓點水式吻了鄭世雲的嘴唇。鄭世雲其實沒有真的生氣，只是埋怨林煐岷的惡趣味，見林煐岷道歉就氣消了。

林煐岷褪下鄭世雲的褲子與內褲，那束縛已久的小傢伙便挺得高高的出來打招呼，林煐岷聽到鄭世雲的一聲悶哼笑了笑，他懂那種感覺，因為其實他的也在褲子裡憋得很幸苦，早在剛才節目裡聽著鄭世雲極力隱晦的喘息聲已經起了反應。

林煐岷脫掉鄭世雲的鞋子，抓住鄭世雲的腳踝，膝蓋貼近胸口，雙腿呈M字型大開，穴口一覽無遺，鄭世雲羞得別過頭，林煐岷倒是不在意地插進兩指尋找著，找到跳蛋便用兩指夾住取出來，跳蛋抽離穴口的時候，鄭世雲不禁甜膩的叫了一聲，讓人酥麻的叫聲讓林煐岷愣了愣，思考著要不要來個廁所play。

“跳蛋是拿出來了，那就換你的吧...”鄭世雲似乎讀懂了林煐岷的想法，毫不猶豫地邀請林煐岷繼續，一把將林煐岷拉過來，林煐岷整個人倒下壓在鄭世雲身上，鄭世雲順勢吻上了林煐岷的嘴唇。得到邀請的林煐岷也坐到廁板上，鄭世雲雙腳纏上林煐岷的腰，接著林煐岷解開了褲頭，毫不客氣將分身插了進去。

幾十分鐘後兩人出來回到休息室，不知為何金東賢正用奇怪的眼神看著兩位。

而金東賢不會告訴任何人，他剛剛因為擔心鄭世雲而去找他，結果在洗手間門口聽到裡面“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟聲，還有鄭世雲那伴隨著“不要了”“太深了”台詞的哭喊聲，為了不妨礙兩位在裡面“辦正事”就扭頭走掉，還幫忙阻止要來洗手間關心鄭世雲的工作人員。

東東：我容易嗎我？

-END-


End file.
